


A beautiful dawn

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [33]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, F/M, Season 8, The morning after the bang that was promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: As the tag suggests, the morning after the night they slept together for the first time.





	A beautiful dawn

**Author's Note:**

> No angst, no Cersei, no sobbing Brienne, just some banter and some fluffy bit of nonsense I had to write to get my mind off the negativity. Hope you enjoy it!

Brienne woke up to the first rays of the sun streaming through her window. Gently extricating herself from Jaime’s arms, she sat up, taking a moment to admire the way his hair shone in the morning light. She smiled to herself when the memories of last night came rushing to her, etched as permanent images in her mind, leaving her in a state of disbelief that it had finally happened. It was yet to sink in. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she’d survive the battle, that soon after, the man she loved and desired would bed her, pining for her and wanting her just as much as she did, if not more. Blushing at their awkward but memorable encounter last night, she couldn’t help staring at his well-maintained body and his handsome features. His ability to sense what exactly pleased her was beyond her comprehension, the way he had touched and kissed her--she reddened, burying the thought at once. It was time to get up, time for training. Pod would be waiting for her with the boys.

Pushing her furs aside, she made to get up, but strong arms pulled her back into the warmth. “Don’t go,” Jaime whispered in her ear and began nuzzling her neck.

“I have to,” she insisted, her conviction smashing to pieces when his beard rubbed against her all-too-sensitive skin. Staying away from him was becoming increasing impossible for her. “Wasn’t last night enough for the time being?”

“After six years of agony,” he drawled, kissing her throat, “we ought to be in bed for weeks, to make up for the time we lost. Besides, last night I was drunk--”

A wave of insecurity gripped her, ripping a hole through the contented feeling of bliss she’d been floating in since last night. Would he really desire her body as much if he were sober? “Why did you get drunk before you--”

Jaime’s grip around her waist tightened and his mouth found hers, his kiss more than an adequate answer to her question. “I had no choice, I needed that wine,” he said, leaving her even more confused.

Freeing herself from his grasp, she rolled away, her sudden urge to put distance between them making him widen his eyes in surprise. “What do you mean you had no choice?” she frowned, the doubt that he’d done it only because he was inebriated once again creeping in her mind.

He looked as flustered as he had been last night when he had entered her room. “I lacked the courage to woo you, my lady, like I did right from the day I came here,” he confessed, colouring a bit. “I feared you might reject me, which was why I lost my nerves, babbling nonsense, fumbling with my clothes, making a feeble attempt to disrobe you and behaving like a lad of ten and six who was about to bed his first maiden,” he finished, his face red with embarrassment.

Brienne recalled that she had been in a similar state, her mind muddled and utterly devoid of logic at the sight of Jaime at her doorstep. “If it helps, I was more nervous than you were,” she admitted, recalling how her heart had threatened to beat its way out of her ribs last night. “You’ve always thought I was ugly, I feared you might find me even more repulsive when I took my shirt off, I--”

He pulled her back into his arms. “I was a different man when I said all those nasty things to you,” he said tenderly, holding her close to his chest. “I’ve changed, you know that, Brienne.”

“So where does this leave us?” she asked the question that had been lingering on her mind for a while. “Now that the war is over, what will you do?”

“Stay with you,” he said simply, as if it were the most obvious decision he could take.

Brienne looked at him incredulously. “But you hate the North,” she said, furrowing her brows in doubt. “You told me so last night.”

“The North grows on you, doesn’t it?” Jaime kissed her lightly on the lips. “It will, for me too, eventually. I’ll get used to it.”

“Are you serious?” she asked again, knowing his tendency to jest.

Jaime’s face was shadowed by an unreadable expression. Was it doubt? Or perhaps second thoughts? Or just reluctant acceptance of his new home for her sake? “You’re right, I hate this place--”

 _Why then do you want to be here,_ she was about to ask, to question his impulsive decision, but he didn’t let her speak.

“--but I love you.”

Brienne wondered if she’d heard him right. “What did you say?”

“I love you,” he repeated, his eyes telling her what exactly he felt for her. “I want to be with you, my lady, by your side--” he gave a little pause, searching her eyes, a worried look in his as if fearing rejection again “--if you’ll have me.”

She smiled coyly. “I don’t think that’s a question you need to ask me anymore. You know I love you too,” she whispered, her heart dancing with joy at his words. “But what would you do here?” she wondered aloud, knowing how uncomfortable this place made him.

“Oh, I don’t know.” He flipped her over so that he was on top. “Maybe dance with you someday,” he expressed his wish, his eyes twinkling.

“I never knew you could dance, Ser Jaime!”

“Ofcourse, I can, Ser Brienne,” he mimicked her naughty tone. “Try me. I could be better than Renly Baratheon, you know.”

“Are you jealous?” she teased, remembering the envy in his eyes when he had dragged Tormund into their drunken conversation. “Just like you were last night?”

He smiled mischievously. “Tormund could never seduce you the way I did,” he scoffed, busy setting off a trail of burning kisses all over her blushing skin.

“Oh, is it?” She was amused with his denial and overconfidence. “Was that why you literally tore your clothes off the moment you entered my chambers?”

“Thank the gods, I did,” he growled, nibbling at a very sensitive patch of skin, instantly igniting her core. “If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t have ended up together.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “You’d still have been gazing at me from a distance, like you always did.”

“Not anymore,” he said, his hand beginning to torture her body, making its way to places no other man had ever been before.

Brienne wanted to get away before she could succumb to his charms, before it was too late. “It’s best you let me go now, Sansa--”

“--can wait,” he dismissed her, his hardness grinding against her thighs, the desperation in his deep throaty voice heightening her arousal and crumbling her resolve to get out of the bed.

“Podrick--” she tried again without conviction.

“--knows you’re with me,” Jaime mouthed into her chest. “He wouldn’t mind if you’re late for training today.”

Realizing that her efforts to resist him were slowly being rendered futile, she let go, surrendering to him for the second time in her life. When they made love this time, he was slow and gentle, a contrast to their explosive, almost out of control lust last night. He took his time to explore her, savouring every bit of her, making it a moment to cherish for her. He gave himself to her as she took him in, more at ease now, knowing his way around her body, knowing how and where to touch and kiss her, knowing what made her moan and what made her scream his name in ecstasy.

When they climaxed, it was a far more pleasurable experience than last night. “I can do this all day,” he said, panting, drawing her close when he had rolled off her. “We've already started getting better at it.”

Her cheeks grew warm at the prospect. “Unfortunately, I have to leave. I have duties towards the Lady of Winterfell.”

Jaime sighed. “Go if you must,” he said reluctantly, taking his arm off her.

Brienne got to her feet. “I need a bath,” she said, looking down at the hot, wet mess he had turned her into.

“Why don’t I join, wench?” he suggested at once, an evil glint in his eyes. “It’s been long since we’ve had a bath together…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA : Edited to correct a few typos.


End file.
